Tyranny of Swine
"I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around But I couldn't take the punishment and had to settle down Now I'm playing it real straight, and yes, I cut my hair You might think I'm crazy, but I don't even care Because I can tell what's going on It's hip to be square It's hip to be square". :-'Hip to Be Square', by Huey Lewis and the News. Woah. Hold up - hold up. What are you doing here? This is company grounds. We don't need the sort that frequent the troughs that the likes of Humility and Apathy shove their muddy trotters in. At least unless you’ve come here with an appointment, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Who do I think I am? I'm Andrew Coupe, CEO of the Tyranny of Swine, and Chairman of the Board of S.W.I.N.E. Industries. Most folks around here just call me Mr. Coupe, or Boss, though. I happen to run this entire operation, and I'm in the middle of attempting to capitalise on the investment of a lifetime. Glitz, glamour, real human drama, all on the small screen, straight to you, safe in the comfort of the sty you live in. Swine’s name in lights - the ratings through the atmosphere! My network zombies love the idea, and we’ve got camera crews all around the world, their lenses fixed on the hot spots across the globe, ready to film the footage that’ll send my numbers up, and keep the shark pool that’s the Board happy. Look, kid - seeing as I don't think you're going to be leaving anytime soon, and seeing as I don't want to cause a scene by having my Swineboy security throw you out, I may as well pitch to you what we do here at Tyranny of Swine Incorporated. So - sit back, relax, and, remember - You're all Swine to Us! ...We’re still working on a good company motto, to be brutally honest. Memos From The Boss Act One: The Wolf of Bay Street Act Two: A Generation of Swine Act Three: Midnight on Swine Avenue My Board of Directors Connie Blaze, Ambassador-at-Large of the Beaver First Nations, and Manager of the SwineCo Wildlife Fund Unique Units: General Jerome LeBlanc, Head of My Private Security Firm - 'SWINE Security Limited' Unique Units: Ms. Sharron King, My Prized Secretary, and General Manager of My Daily Affairs, Finances and That Sort of Thing Unique Units: Andrew 'Andy' Coupe, CEO of S.W.I.N.E. Industries, Chairman of the Board, and Affiliate Manager Listen, kid, I’ve told you all that you really need to know about me already. Not a lot more to tell, and what’s left is sure as hell not going to be said on the record. Look, you want more from me, you’re going to have to arrange a proper appointment, not this informal interview shit, and you’re going to have a whole host of contracts to sign before that happens. I’ll give you a few things, however, just to keep you on the level; Sometimes, I just don’t trust the rest of the Board. Now, don’t get me wrong - they aren’t incompetent, but I’d be one hell of a bad businessman if I didn’t keep a keen eye on my bottom line. And overwhelming casualties, even if they are just pigs, really cuts into my profit margins. Unique Units: The Company Soldiers of S.W.I.N.E. Industries Structures Defences Infantry Vehicles Junior Partners of S.W.I.N.E. Industries Air Force Navy Epic Unit Category:The ApathyverseCategory:Apathy Factions Category:Swine Category: Apathy Factions